Star Crossed
by Lilly Emerald
Summary: Faith pays a visit to her cousin Elena. Not sure Mystic Falls is her scene she doesn't intend to stay long until she lays her eyes on Damon. She soon learns things are not what they seem and what will happen when Damon finds out her secrets too? crossover
1. Chapter 1

I know you guys all love Damon/Elena, and so do I! But I figured that Damon and Faith would be an interesting idea. She would maybe have what Buffy has with angel only in a darker way, because Damon is no Angel lol. Anyway, give it a chance you may like the idea too. Inspired by music videos on you tube! Will also have a bit of Tyler/Caroline in this. I am continuing my other stories as well by the way! Lol

Chapter One

Faith Lehane opened the door and stepped out of the car slowly. She breathed in the fresh air of mystic falls and memories flooded her instantly. When she had been younger, she had visited her cousin once or twice a year, Christmas or birthdays, whenever she could really. She had made a plea to her aunt and uncle to get her there, to escape from the life she lead with her own mother and stepfather. They had usually sent her money as soon as she was old enough to travel by herself, and it had been a fight to get to the post before her stepfather, who, if he had ever found it, would have taken the money and spent it on himself. Sometimes that had happened, but then, that had been her life. When she turned fifteen years old all that had changed when she became faith, the vampire slayer.

She had had some good times here, although she had always been a little bit jealous of Elena, a bit like she had been jealous of Buffy Summers, she supposed. Elena seemed to have everything, perfect family and a perfect life. But they had been friends. Of course, when she became a slayer, she hadn't kept in touch as much as she could have. The power had gone to her head just a little bit. And after she had gone to Sunnydale and met Buffy, she thought she had found a home again. Found friends and that had all spiralled out of control. There were faults and misunderstandings on both sides; she had never been very good at trusting people. Then she had spent some time in Jail, a place she could have escaped from anytime she wanted but she didn't. She wanted to prove that she had changed, and she liked to think that after the final battle on the hell mouth she had proved that to everybody.

So now it was time for a new beginning. She had left Robin Wood behind in Cleveland, guiding the slayers that were guarding the new hell mouth that had opened there. He had become like a watcher to them. They had shared a connection, but her connections were known to never last that long. They had parted on good terms though, unlike previous relationships she had had, if you could even call them that and shared an understanding.

Time for some fun, she thought and slammed the car door shut. With the click of the lock sounding behind her, she turned and walked up to the front door, wondering how Jenna and Elena and Jeremy would react to her appearance. She didn't look as crazy chick as she had done in the past, although her dark brown hair was curly, and she did wear all black and red lipstick. She still liked the dangerous look, although she thought she didn't look psychotic like Joyce Summer's had once called her.

Learning of Elena's parent's death a few years ago, she suddenly wondered how different Elena would be now. Surely not still the spoilt princess? Grief and death affected people in different ways and maybe Elena didn't have such a perfect life after all now.

Faith knocked on the door and smiled when Jeremy answered. "Hey, Jer, long time no see!" she exclaimed and then took in his appearance.

He looked dishevelled, like he hadn't had any sleep in days. Dark circles were underneath his eyes and he looked like he had been crying. "Cousin Faith," he answered her wearily. "What are you doing here? Not that...I mean, it's good to see you."

She rolled her eyes and walked into the house without waiting for an invite. "Thanks for the enthusiasm really, Jeremy," she told him. "Can't I just drop by? I know its short notice, but I am family you know."

"Sure, I know. You can stay as long as you like, but," his voice trailed off into an awkward silence.

"So, where is everyone?" she asked, looking around with interest. The old house looked exactly the same. "Elena? Jenna?"

She saw him flinch at the word Jenna, and that was when she realised that something was seriously wrong. "What is it Jeremy? What's happened?"

"Faith...Aunt Jenna's dead. She was killed."

"Wow," Faith was actually at a loss for words and completely shocked. "Jer, I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing you can say, ok? What's done is done."

Faith narrowed her eyes at him and thought that something didn't feel right here. "Jeremy, you can't talk like that. You have to deal with this otherwise,"

"What would you know?" he snapped at her.

"I know more than you would think I do." Well, this was going just great, so much for fun. She had to find Elena and see just what was going on around here. It looked like things had definitely changed a lot, and not for the better! "Where's Elena?" how could she leave you on your own like this?"

"I can look after myself, thanks. And I don't know where the hell she is ok? She's probably at the boarding house where she has been with Bonnie and Damon ever since...all she cares about is finding Stefan. Just leave me alone ok?" he turned and ran away from her up the stairs.

Things were definitely not looking good. "Wait Jeremy!" she called but he was long gone.

TBC

I know, short beginning. Let me know what you think, and tell me if it's worth continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Star – Crossed

Pairings : Faith/Damon, Stefan/Elena, Caroline/Tyler.

Maybe guest appearances from Buffy the vampire characters or people from Angel! I don't own anything unfortunately just having a bit of fun!

Chapter Two

Jeremy sat on the edge of his bed, shaking like the last, weak leaf waiting to be blown off the branch by a howling autumn wind. He felt helpless and trapped and didn't know what to do. Normally he would go to Bonnie, but she was otherwise occupied in helping his sister, as was Damon Salvatore. And Stefan, the good brother who everyone could normally trust, had gone and vanished on them all. Everything seemed to be falling apart, Jenna's death, and now...

"Why are you so sad, Jeremy?"

"Go away!" he closed his eyes tightly and covered his ears with his hands, hoping to block out the impossible.

She laid a hand gently on his shoulder and he couldn't believe it, but it actually felt real. "Jeremy, you can't keep ignoring me. I'm real, this is happening. Accept it."

Finally he opened his eyes and stared at her with horror obvious on his face. "Anna," he whispered the name, hardly daring to hope.

"Yes. It's me," she smiled at him comfortingly. "And I'm not going anywhere this time, Jer, trust me. Not if I can help it."

Jeremy needed this so much. He knew it couldn't be real, but he felt so, so alone. Bonnie...what about Bonnie? He cared about her didn't he? He wasn't sure if it was love, they hadn't said that yet. But it was getting there wasn't it? After all they had been through.

"Anna," he started hesitantly. "I'm sorry,"

She laughed her silvery laugh and brushed hair out of her eyes. "It's ok. I forgive you Jer. You're supposed to move on when someone dies. Because I am dead you know. I'm just not going anywhere. It's not like I expect you to be frozen in grief forever. And Jeremy, Jenna and your parents wouldn't want you to be either. But you have to listen to this part carefully ok?"

He nodded. "Ok."

"You can't believe anything anyone says. I know you care about Bonnie, and I don't care about that. You can do whatever you want, but whatever they tell you about me, don't even listen."

He laughed at her bitterly. "Like they would even believe me, they would think I'm insane."

"Why?" He turned his head in the other direction, this time seeing Vicky. "Is it any more strange then seeing werewolves or vampires running around? Or witches for that matter? I would believe you."

"No. I can't tell any of them. It wouldn't be fair to Elena to trouble her with my worries."

"But she's your sister!" Anna exclaimed, faking the shock in her voice with a secret shared look with Vicky, who almost laughed out loud. "She should care about what you're thinking and feeling. Especially with all that's happened, right?"

He hesitated. "I'm still not going to say anything. "

"And especially Faith. You can't let her know about anything either," Vicky spoke up suddenly.

"Yes," Anna agreed. "Especially not her."

"Why would she know anything?" Jeremy was even more confused. "She's just my cousin. She wouldn't know anything."

Anna nodded. "Maybe it's better this way. Now, we have to go, but we'll be back soon."

"Why are you doing this to me?" he blurted out suddenly, with tears in his eyes again, making him feel ashamed.

"Because you need us Jeremy," Vicky smiled. "You just have a little lesson to be learned, that's all. But then everything will be fine and we can be together without any hassle."

"You won't have to be alone anymore," Anna added.

But then he was alone, as they faded from his vision. He knew it was a trick and that he was probably going to be in a world of trouble. He knew it was something to do with the spell that Bonnie cast and that Vicky and Anna would never be in the same room together, he certainly wouldn't let them be talking to him at the same time. But he wasn't listening to the rational part of his brain as he lay back on his bed covers, counting the seconds until he saw them again.

...

Elena had never felt so alone in her life. It was all so confusing. She felt in denial half the time, not wanting to think about Jenna, or how Jeremy was dealing with everything. She hadn't talked to him much at all since Jenna's funeral. John was dead too, of course. There was that little icing on the cake.

It was just too much for one person to take and she felt at breaking point every day. Damon was being her protector, her knight in shining black armour, but it wasn't enough. She would never feel truly safe unless she had Stefan here and he...had disappeared.

"You need to eat something before you turn into one of those anorexic models," the darker brother told her impatiently.

"You mean the models you love to stare at in magazines or in porn dvds? I can only guess that one, but I'm probably right," she snapped without meaning to.

"Sarcasm, again? It doesn't suit you. Bonnie, you're her best friend. You try."

Before Bonnie could get a word in, Elena was straight in with the questions. "How did the latest locating spells go? Did you find him yet?"

The witch exchanged a glance with Damon. "Elena, you know I hate to agree with Damon, but you do need rest. You need strength before we do anything else."

"Oh, thank you for that Bonnie," Damon scowled at her. "Recovering from a werewolf bite here you know. But at least we agree on something. Elena, you need to eat, sleep and then relax or something. In that order."

"You had to mention werewolf bites," she muttered, looking away from them. She didn't want to be reminded of how helpless she had felt when Damon had lay dying, and how glad she had been when Katherine came to them with a cure, and then how shocked she had been to learn of the price of the cure, with Stefan doing whatever Klaus asked of him, whatever that was. She really didn't want to be reminded of the kiss she had given Damon. She had thought he was dying, she was saying goodbye, but then Katherine had had to saunter in with her mind games and witty lines like, "It's ok to love them both, I did." Now she didn't know what to think, Had she betrayed Stefan? Surely he would understand that it was just saying goodbye, nothing more? Would Damon try and manipulate things, make them sound nothing like what had happened? It would be a very Damon like thing for him to do, even though she liked to believe that he had changed. And then she felt guilty because there were so many more important things to do.

Just as she was finally about to give into what they asked of her, there was the sound of knocking at the front door.

They all looked at each other in confusion. Who would be knocking, Jeremy? Alaric? Katherine wouldn't knock at all and they hadn't heard from her in days. She had vanished too, it seemed.

Elena hurried to the door, with Damon following closely. She opened the door and stared in surprise. "Faith? What are you doing here?" She embraced her cousin in a warm hug of welcome and faith laughed in delight.

"Well, that's more of a welcome then I got from Jeremy, Elena. God, I thought I was going to be walking around forever looking for this place. I should have remembered but I..."

Her voice trailed off as she took notice of Damon and her eyes widened. "Elena, what the hell are you doing? Hanging out with a vampire?"

Faith blurted out the words without even thinking about it, she was so shocked. She didn't know how she had known. The dark clothes she guessed. And there was just something she could sense about the man. Plus, she was a slayer. Slayers knew these things.

Damon stepped back from her warily. "And you are?" he asked dangerously.

"How do you know about vampires?" Elena exclaimed, hurrying to invite her in and shutting out any people that might be outside and could overhear their conversation.

Faith smiled innocently up at Damon, holding out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Faith, the vampire slayer. And you are?"

"Ok and I'm out of here!" Damon said instantly.

Elena stared at him in disbelief. "Since when have you been scared of anything? And...it's your house."

"I'm not scared. I'm just not stupid. She's a slayer. They hunt and kill our kind with a passion and they're good at it. It's their job. When were you going to tell me you knew a vampire slayer?"

"She's my cousin and I didn't know anything," Elena protested.

"You should chill," Faith told him, laughing. "I sense I shouldn't kill you, even though I want to. If you're helping Elena there must be a story here. I'm sure Elena will explain."

Elena nodded and stated to boil the kettle for some tea. "It's a long story though Faith."

Faith shrugged and started to make herself comfortable. "It's ok. I'm sure I've got time, and that my story is longer."

"Well, if you girls don't mind, I'm going to take a walk." Damon turned and practically ran out of the room.

"Well, girl, if you can make him that edgy, I envy you," said Bonnie in awe of Faith.

"How come he can walk in the sun?" Faith sipped at her drink, waiting patiently for an answer.

"He has a ring," said Bonnie. "It's enchanted by a witch to help him walk in sunlight. He and his brother both have one, and so does Katherine, the vampire that made them both."

"This should be interesting," Faith murmured, thinking she would like to get one of those rings to give to Angel.

Elena told her the whole story, everything that had happened since Stefan and Damon had come to town the previous year and Faith took it all in slowly, filing everything away so she wouldn't forget. "This Katherine bitch, sounds like I should definitely meet her," Faith said at the end of it. "And Klaus. I guess you want to hear my story?"

"Yes, please," Bonnie said eagerly.

"Well, in every generation there is a vampire slayer. One girl called in all the world to hunt vampires and slay them. Only in this generation there are two..."

TBC

What will Elena and Bonnie think of Faith's story? Can't write anymore now, have to go to work. Will write more soon, let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"So, I hear there is a Vampire Slayer in town," Katherine smiled innocently at Damon. He glanced up from his beer and tried hard to ignore her, but it was impossible to ignore her. She looked exactly like Elena. Same hair, same eyes, same beauty, but she wasn't the same inside, inside she was a monster.

"I'm surprised you haven't left town."

She shrugged her shoulders and sat down uninvited beside him. "Where else would be so interesting for me to go?"

"Maybe it's because you don't want to run into Klaus? Last time you two spent time together, he managed to compel you so easily into doing whatever he wants."

"You do know he's probably compelling Stefan right? There is no way that vampire would go anywhere with Klaus unless he was made to. And in case any of you forget, I do still love Stefan. Even after everything, I still want him back."

"You know that line would have turned me into a jealous rage, back in the day. But now, I'm immune to your manipulative ways."

"Really? I'm glad we can get past all of that and actually behave like grownups for once. So, don't you want to know how I know about Faith?"

Damon sighed and downed his drink swiftly and expertly. "Ok. How do you know about Faith?"

"I was actually on my way to Elena's to ask if she had heard news about Stefan. Or to make her tell me since I'm sure none of you would bother if I didn't make you tell me. I noticed her pull up in the drive way and I followed her to the boarding house. Then to my amusement I see you running out of your own house so fast, like a bat out of hell. I could tell there was something off about her from the very beginning. The way she carried herself, so I peeked into her thoughts. And that's how I know who she is. It was so funny, seeing you run. The great Damon Salvatore, prince of darkness, running from a girl."

"If she had wanted me dead Katherine, I would be dead," Damon said coldly.

"You're admitting someone is better than you? I'm shocked."

"You should be admitting it too. Slayers are stronger than us. You should be running for the hills."

Katherine sipped at her drink she had ordered. " If faith is here, it's because she has more important things to do than hunting me. And you, I don't know what you're scared of. You're under Elena's protection right?"

"Faith doesn't know about you yet, but she will. I'm sure once she hears she'll be after you in no time. And for now I'm under her protection. But I've never heard her talk about Faith before. I guess we've had other things to talk about but you'd think she would mention family every now and then. Maybe they're not all that close and maybe Faith won't listen to Elena much at all."

"To the hills it is then," Katherine laughed. "If you think I'm running, think again. I did enough running from Klaus and I'm sick of it. Never again. If she wants to fight, I'll fight. You forget I'm older then you, so I'm stronger then you. I think I could handle my own...at least enough to make her scared."

"We'll see," Damon murmured.

...

Bonnie was staring at Faith in amazement, Elena in curiosity. Finally, after a short silence, she smiled at her cousin. "Well, you make our lives seem so lame in comparison."

"No, I think right now you've got worse problems. You've lost the love of your life. I will make it my mission to help you find him again. And I'll take care of you and Jeremy, you guys seem like you need it."

"Protection from a Slayer," Bonnie thought out loud. "I like it. I feel better and safer already."

"Hey, I'm all for redemption now. Of course, we have to find out exactly where Klaus is hiding out and then figure out how much muscle he has with him. I'm going to make a call to a friend of mine. Bonnie, please don't take offence but, you're a relatively new witch and this girl I know...she's pretty powerful. Maybe she can amplify your location spells or something."

"No offence taken. I would love to speak with her...I've been wondering about other witches out there, I met a couple but they've been kind of evil, or manipulated easily into working with evil and haven't been able to learn anything from them."

"I'm sure I can arrange it," Faith assured her.

"Well, first thing we need to get Faith is something to protect her from compulsion," Elena stood up. "I need to find you some Vervain."

"What's that?"

"It's a special herb that can protect you. You can wear it in jewellery etc. Then if you do run into any vampire's around here you'll be prepared."

"They must be a different type of vampire to what I'm used to. All this compelling people business, Angel can't do that, neither could Spike or any vampire I've ever run across. I'll have to get Willow to tell Giles to look it up. He'd love it."

It was some time later, a lot of time actually, when Damon finally reappeared. Bonnie had just got off the phone and finished talking to Willow, after what had seemed like hours. "Look who it is, crawling back with his tail between his legs," Faith laughed at him.

"You shouldn't have left Damon," Elena said sharply at him. "I don't like not knowing where anyone is."

"Don't tell me what I can't do Elena," he said just as sharply. "I've been helping you all this time you don't get to treat me that way."

She looked away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean," her voice trailed off. "Look, Faith isn't going to hurt you, Damon. I know this is all a bit of a shock, but you're just going to have to get used to it. She's staying here in Mystic Falls, for maybe a long time, and she's going to help us. You're just going to have to learn to get on."

"Yeah, dude. You don't even know me. I can be nice," Faith winked at him.

"Well, she can't stay here," Damon snapped. "No offence but me, Vampire, you, Slayer, we're not going to mix. Elena, maybe it's time you went home, went to see Jeremy. You got Faith to protect you now."

Elena scowled at him and then rolled her eyes and went to get her stuff, muttering "Fine," darkly under her breath.

Faith stood up and walked over to stand in front of Damon, looking him up and down. To his credit, he didn't back away. "You don't know what you're missing, bad boy," she teased him. "We'll talk soon."

Damon watched the three of them leave and felt a sense of relief that he finally had a night to himself, Faith was confusing him a lot. He was suddenly wishing that he had spent more time with her and hearing her life story rather than wanting her to leave. But a part of him feared her and respected her and the power that she wielded, but hated her for no other reason than she was the opposite of everything that made him who he was. But then again, Elena was his opposite too. He had grown used to the idea now that she would only ever have eyes for Stefan, but they had managed to come to an understanding and that was the best he could hope for. Maybe he and Faith could come to an understanding too. He hoped so. He could feel an attraction stirring in him, something he hadn't felt since Katherine. With Elena, it had mostly been because Stefan had her first. He did genuinely like the girl now and maybe if she had ever felt the same way, but that was hopeless to think about.

So now he was wondering if Faith would ever feel anything for him, and that road could only lead to madness.

He felt the need for a drink, and then the need to hunt. He would go out into the night and hunt until dawn and try to forget about everything just for one evening. Although it was very hard to forget about Stefan, no matter how much he wanted to. He hoped that Faith would be able to come up with something different to them. Because he sensed that time was running out for his brother. If they didn't find him soon then it would be too late, if it wasn't already. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed his brother, and he just wanted things to go back to normal.

TBC

Thank you so much for your reviews so far, please continue to let me know what you think, it means a lot. Next chapter coming soon


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Faith had been in mystic falls for a week now, and things were too quiet for her liking. For a town used to attracting evil to it, like the Hell mouth, there wasn't that much evil around. She had decided to go patrolling, see what trouble she could stir up. Otherwise she was going to get seriously bored. It was good catching up with family, it really was. But there was only so much secretive teenage angst she could take. She had been there, done that, it was over for her. But with Jeremy being all rude and secretive and Elena pining after Stefan and full of grief for Jenna, it was all getting to be a bit too much! She wasn't all that good with helping to cheer people up, not when, most of the time; she needed people to cheer her up!

She froze suddenly, sensing someone or something behind her. She slowly raised her wooden stake, gripping it tightly, and turned around, relaxing when she saw it was only Damon.

"Are you turning into a stalker now?" she asked him casually.

"Just having a little walk at midnight were you? Is that a typical habit of yours?"

She hesitated. "Well, I'm a slayer. This is what I do, I hunt evil things."

"Well, honey, just to let you know, that vampires around these parts, they all have ways of walking in the sun. Stefan and I, and Katherine and Caroline, we all have rings. You won't find us hanging out in a graveyard," he paused for a second. "Especially not Katherine."

"Well, what about werewolves? I hear Caroline's dating one right? Well he can't be the only good one in town. And there are still demons to worry about."

"A fair point. So, you'll need some company on this very dangerous mission of yours?"

She smiled then and finally relented. There was something about him that fascinated her. She couldn't stop watching him and admiring him, the way he moved and talked, so sarcastic one minute and serious the next. Definitely her type of guy, except for the issue of him being a vampire. She knew that he definitely wasn't Angel. Elena herself had warned her that Damon could trick you and use you in a second. You could never tell if he was genuinely sorry for something he'd done because he would go and do something shocking just to prove a point, a point that he couldn't be tamed.

That's what she found attractive about him of course. She didn't condone killing innocent people, but because she had been there and done that too, she understood about what it felt like, the rush of excitement, the thrill. The fact that it was a bad thing to do made it all the more interesting. But she wasn't in that frame of mind anymore and she could tell he wasn't either, the way he was trying to help Elena and Jeremy.

"You know, you remind me of someone," she said, knowing it would annoy him. "Very pale, blonde hair, old time name William the Bloody, modern name of Spike,"

"Don't ever compare me to him!" Damon scowled at her and Faith started to laugh.

"You know him?" She remembered then that Damon hadn't heard her tell Elena her life story; he had fled for his life.

"I heard of him, him and that psycho Drusilla. And Darla and..."

"Angelus."

"That's them. Crazies the lot of them. Stefan and me we had more style."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

She hesitated before continuing. It was probably a very bad idea what she was about to do. She should just ignore this feeling inside of her starting to build up, but a girl has needs, was her defence. And even though he was a vampire, he was a very good looking vampire, and dating a vampire had been good enough for Buffy. She knew she was playing with fire, but then she thought that she didn't really care.

"So, you want to make my night more interesting?" She knew he was hung up on Elena that much was obvious. But it was also obvious that Elena would only have eyes and a heart for Stefan. She would just have to make him forget all about Elena and Katherine and whoever else had made an impression on him, it was her turn to make an impression. She was avoiding thinking about the word rebound because she wasn't interested in getting married and having kids, all that drama. Not right now, right now, she still wanted to have the option of being free. She wanted to have fun but to have no obligations or responsibilities. Not that she wanted to use people anymore, but just to have something light hearted in her life without there being all kinds of complications. Did vampires even do rebound? Maybe they just got over emotions more quickly than humans, she had to hope right?

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"You can show me what you got."

"And that would mean?"

"You can fight with me and show me what you're made of, since I got nothing else to fight. Then I was thinking, a lot of drinks and swapping life stories."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Maybe."

"You do know that I'm a vampire, and you're a slayer."

"It's happened before you know."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh yes. The star crossed lovers, vampire with a soul and a slayer blah, blah, blah. You do know I don't have a soul."

She shrugged. "I didn't use to have one either. If I did it was painted black. Sure you don't want to hear about it? It's all riveting stuff."

He caught her by surprise, one minute he was in front of her the next behind her, pinning her arms behind her back. "You know that sneaky vampire speed isn't fair."

"Who said anything about fair?"

She finally managed to spin away from him and landed a nice round house kick at his chest, making him fly backwards and hit a tomb stone, splitting it in half.

"Ok that hurt," Damon growled at her. He started to walk towards her, when the sound of clapping made them both freeze.

"Oh, how sweet, can I join in?"

"Elena?" Faith started, but then she knew she was mistaken. This was most definitely not Elena, you could tell just by the way she was dressed and her hair was curly. "No, you're Katherine."

"So you've heard of me? Like I said, can I join in it looks like fun."

"We were just leaving," Damon started to walk away but Katherine always had to get the last word in.

"Just so you know Faith, that with Stefan gone fully crazy and under Klaus's thrall I'm running out of options for fun around here. I may not love Damon but that doesn't mean I want anyone else to have him. You just think on that one."

Faith rolled her eyes "seriously? With everything else that's going on around here, you're threatening me with that?"

"I could compel you in an instant you know."

"Wrong. I'm wearing vervain. And since slayers are meant to be stronger than vampires,"

"Not all vampire, Faith," Katherine snapped at her. "And I'm older than most of them, except the originals. I'm just letting you all know that Klaus isn't the only one you need to worry about."

With that she turned and disappeared into the shadows, leaving Faith and Damon staring after her.

...

"I didn't even get to kick her ass to the ground," Faith grumbled, downing her third shot of the evening, very quickly and efficiently. She was surprising Damon a lot tonight, standing up to him and Katherine and now holding her own in a drinking competition with him. It was all very impressive. It was an hour after their run in with the queen of the night herself, but Faith had determined not to let it spoil their fun. He needed to remind her of that and fast.

"I thought you said we'd forget about her?"

Faith looked up quickly, the anger he had sensed in her draining away and fast. "I am forgetting. I just don't like to lose that's all."

He nodded. "I'm getting that. We were going to swap life stories. You start." He figured distracting her was a good idea.

She frowned and stared into the empty shot glass. "Not fair. Why do I have to go first?"

"Because you know pretty much all about me from Elena, Faith. I was turned ages and ages ago by Katherine. She played Stefan and me against each other which she is still very good at doing. A year ago I came to Mystic Falls to mess up my very annoying brother's un -life and now it seems he's messed up my life. Because while he's gone AWAL I'm here doing his duties, protecting his girlfriend and her friends and his town. So now it's your turn."

She smiled and shook her head. "Man have you got issues. Ok, my childhood was pretty crappy. My mother was drunk most of the time to deal with my evil step father and the things he used to do to us. He hit her all the time and they would fight. He hit me a few times too but I learned from a young age how to defend myself and he never got a chance to do anything other than hit. Then I was called as a slayer and I thought hell yes, gift from heaven and I can escape. Then I went to Sunnydale, met up with Buffy and her Scooby gang and things got complicated. I went dark side I guess. Killed a lot of people to get what I wanted. Then Angel convinced me to give myself up and I spent some time in prison and redeemed myself. Broke out, helped to save the world a couple of times and now here I am, about to save the world again it seems. I'm not sure what from though, Klaus, evil Stefan, Katherine or...you."

There was a silence. "I'm not even sure why I'm here you know. Every instinct I have inside of me is telling me to stake you."

"Then why don't you? Because of Elena? Believe me, there are plenty of times she would like to have killed me."

Faith laughed. "Hell if I know why. Maybe I just think you'd be better off alive as long as you're on our side. I bet you'd be good in an Apocalypse."

"The closest thing I've come to one of them was when Klaus almost completed that ritual. I bet you've got some stories to tell."

Faith nodded. "There are a lot of them, take your pick. Graduation day of Sunnydale high school when the Mayor tried to kill everyone... well, I kind of helped with that one. Okay, I guess Adam and Glory Buffy pretty much took care of herself...Adam was part of an experiment created by these initiative guys...army people who hunted demons, and Glory was a crazy hell god. The end of the world thing I helped out with was something called the first evil."

Damon smiled as she began to tell him her war stories and he had to admit he was even more impressed than before, and he was starting to imagine what it would have been like for her in those situations and what it would be like for him to have been fighting by her side and helping her.

"You know what?" he said lightly instead of all the other burning questions he wanted to ask her. Like what drove her to killing people? There must be more to her redemption story then she told him. "It's Elena's eighteenth birthday party tonight. Started a little while ago and I said I'd be there."

"A party?" Faith looked surprised. "She never mentioned anything. It's a big one too."

"Right, well, Caroline organised it. We should go you know make an appearance."

"Right, of course," Faith stood up suddenly. "Let's get out of here then."

"You're upset?" he glanced up at her as he shrugged on his jacket.

"I don't do upset Damon," she promised him as they walked out of the bar. She was very annoyed though! It better be one good party if it interrupted her first date in a long time. She was annoyed as well that all of her stories and he still had his mind on Elena Gilbert. She refused to be jealous of her own cousin; she had already been down that road with Buffy and look where that had gotten her. She would just have to handle her own demons and insecurities herself and try and continue to show Damon what he would be missing if he wasn't with her. She was used to always getting what she wanted after all, she was sure that Damon Salvatore would be hers soon enough and her mind nearly exploded at what a team they would make. And all this imagery from just a few hours with him must mean something.

When they got to the party though it seemed that Caroline had gone a bit overboard in inviting people, music was blaring loudly and there were practically stranger's crowded everywhere. Damon looked back at her apologetically. "I'm really sorry Faith. I had better things planned than this."

Faith smiled knowingly at him. "That's ok. I can tell you don't like these kinds of things but I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle."

TBC

As always, please review let me know what you think, it means a lot.


End file.
